<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Surplus to Requirements by AbAbsurdo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550262">Surplus to Requirements</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbAbsurdo/pseuds/AbAbsurdo'>AbAbsurdo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Short unconnected one shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Downton Abbey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Pre-Relationship, movie coda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:08:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbAbsurdo/pseuds/AbAbsurdo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas surrenders his position as a butler and is asked on a date by Ellis. All in one day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Short unconnected one shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Surplus to Requirements</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mr. Molesley: “<em>But then of course they are bound to start asking, “Why have the Crawleys got of this and I haven’t?”</em><br/>
Thomas Barrow: “<em>But why have they, Mr. Carson?”</em><br/>
Downton Abbey, Season 6, episode 6</p><p> </p><p><br/>
Thomas was elated even as he saw Carson when he entered the library where Lady Mary, Lord Grantham and the previous Butler were already talking. “You wanted to see me, m'lord? Mr. Carson! What brings you here?”</p><p>“Well, this is…”</p><p>Before Lord Grantham had the opportunity to offer an explanation for Carson’s presence, Lady Mary cut him off, “Carson is going to move back into the house for the Royal visit.”</p><p>The unease Thomas felt when he entered the library, the sense of wrongness of seeing Carson standing behind his employers, all of it clicked into place in his mind. Anger warred with nausea, but years of keeping his emotions hidden conquered his sense of sickness. </p><p><br/>
“What?” His gaze remained on Carson, unwilling to look at Lord Grantham or Lady Mary yet. The word sounded bold even to his own ears, emotion suddenly finding a way to get released, “You are coming back here as butler, when I am the butler here?”</p><p><br/>
And wasn’t that the agreement all those months ago? The elderly statemen coming over when young, foolish, inadequate Thomas couldn’t handle the situation. It was the first time that it was considered necessary and made Thomas reel in the disappointment. After all this time, he still wasn’t good enough. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, that is..”</p><p> </p><p>There was no place in Thomas’ turmoil to listen to Carson’s words, so he turned his attention to Lord Grantham who looked decidedly uncomfortable just for standing there. “Can I ask how long this has been planned, m'lord?</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn't say it's been exactly planned.”</p><p> </p><p>Thomas ground his teeth but kept his head high. That old anger that has been suppressed deep inside a couple of years back on behalf on changing and accepting his fate awoke from its slumber.</p><p> </p><p>“Because I don't quite understand where it leaves me.”</p><p>“Well, you can be a sort of…” Thomas saw the Lord’s hand gesturing vaguely, he read his unease, it probably equaled his own. He would never pretend they were on the same boat. The last time he had been a sort of something, he was labeled an underbutler and he was the first who was not needed, who had to leave. </p><p>And to think he had felt things have changed. They should have changed. He had been good with his job, and this? This was an insult. He tried to remember if he ever managed to get used to insults. “I’m not foul, Mr. Carson.”<br/>
Well, never again.</p><p>“With your permission, I'd prefer not to be a "sort of" anything, m'lord. I will surrender my position for the duration of the visit, if I must, and serve you again when Their Majesties have gone, if you so wish.”</p><p>“Please don't think that…”</p><p>Not think what? That he wasn’t good enough? That Carson, even with his illness was better than him? Thomas had made up his mind. He turned and  walked towards the door not waiting to be dismissed. Dismissed of what? He had no duties any longer.</p><p><br/>
“By the way, the boiler's playing up and there's no hot water.”</p><p><br/>
He hears Lady Mary’s exclamation, “God, that's all we need,” and he wishes he cared.</p><p>“Now, Barrow…” What? He thought he’d call and Thomas would lie down, show off his belly to be petted like the Lord’s dog?</p><p><br/>
He left in a white rage, slamming the door behind him. He stood there, breathing deeply, letting his composition crumble. He leaned back against the door, listening to Mary asking if her father would sack Thomas. </p><p>The Lord’s answer didn’t calm down Thomas. Thomas had taught himself his values, slowly as he learnt to re-trust people. He’d trained himself to be a better boss than Carson, he had reclaimed his relationships with his previous colleagues, not his subordinates. And he had thought he had done a damn fine job. </p><p><br/>
Now, Carson was back, and he was – what? What was he? How was he going to re establish his preeminence and ability to lead when their employers clearly thought he could not? That he was not good enough. </p><p>Straightening his stance, he pulled the telegram from his pocket. The Butler from Raby Castle, an older man who had been strangely pleased when he had replaced Carson had telegrammed him what to expect before and during the Royal Invasion. He wouldn’t need the advice any longer. </p><p>Evening found Thomas alone in the servant’s hall sitting on the table in his shirtsleeves and waistcoat. He had wondered if he should change his butler suit and decided against it. </p><p>He was doing the paper’s crossword when he heard footsteps. He raised his head to see the King’s valet, -Ellis, wasn’t it?- entering the hall. </p><p>“You look a bit glum.”</p><p>Gone were the good, old days he could hide his disappointment.</p><p>“You’d be glum if you’ve been told you’re surplus to requirements.”</p><p>Ellis, book in hand, took a seat on his right, leaving an empty one between them. Properly.</p><p>“What’s happened?” It was nice. Someone pretending to care what had happened to him, even a stranger with no prior connection to him. <br/>
It was just nice. </p><p>Lying about it didn’t even cross his mind. “The previous butler has come back to manage the royal invasion.” He didn’t manage to share the information without bitterness entering his mind once again and appearing in his voice.</p><p>“He’ll be sorry,” Richard explained to him. “The Royal Household sweeps all before it,” and he managed at getting an amused snort out of Thomas. </p><p>“Now you’ve got free time, we could have some fun. We could go to York.”</p><p>Thomas took the first good look of the man and squinted his eyes. “There’s not much fun to be had in York.”</p><p>“You’d be surprised. I grew up there.”</p><p>Thomas didn’t give an answer, but the few minutes that followed, with him doing his crossword and Ellis reading his book in quietness, helped him forget he was considered inadequate. If only for a little while.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>